El Verdadero Amor De Haruna
by animeforever697
Summary: Haruna sale con un chico pero no save si esta o no enamorada de este. Alguien le abrirá los ojos y le mostrara quien es su verdadero amor.
1. CAPITULO 1: Inicio

**CAPITULO 1: El Inicio**

Salí de mi casa camino a mi escuela la gran secundaria Raimon hoy después de la primera hora de clase iremos yo y el club de futbol al partido de la final contra Zeus, por fin se nos izo nuestro sueño realidad de llegar a la final del Torneo Futbol Frontera (FF) después de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos por fin dio resultado.

-Hola Haruna - esto me volvió a la realidad

-Hola Aki – respondí con una leve sonrisa, ella era una de mis amigas, iba corriendo a toda velocidad y paso de largo al lado mío.

-Nos vemos en la escuela, voy a casa de Endo – dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Era temprano a decir verdad. Endo era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela , Aki nunca lo admitiría pero es obvio que está enamorada de él, pero ayer supe una noticia que tal vez daría algo de dolor al corazón de Aki.

_/Flashback/_

_-Haruna a que no adivinas- dijo emocionada._

_-Que pasa Natsumi- dije sonriendo, pues no quería ser grosera diciendo "no me importa estoy de afán" por era verdad estaba apurada haciendo unos encargos en los que no me podía equivocar en el más mínimo detalle o sino los chicos me matarían._

_- Endo después de la práctica de ayer, me encontró en la torre de metal, me saludo y entreno un rato y cuando comenzó el atardecer, se sentó a mi lado, me tomo de las monos, y me miro a los ojos y me dijo ¿Qué si quería ser su novia? - dijo remarcando la última palabra._

_-¿Y qué le respondiste? – dije con interés y algo de apuro_

_- Pues dije que SI, no podía negarme ya que él siempre me ha gustado- dijo, claro que tuve un poco de sorpresa ya que ella siempre simulo muy bien frente a todo el mundo que lo quería como un amigo._

_-Felicidades- dije y me fui corriendo antes de seguir perdiendo más tiempo._

_/ Fin del flashback/_

Seguí caminando, pase al frente de la casa de Endo, ahí estaba él, Natsumi y Aki, Endo al parecer estaba feliz diciendo le a Aki que él y Natsumi eran novios, mientras la sujetaba de la mano y ella se sonrojaba. Al parecer no me notaron y me aleje rápidamente de allí hasta que choque con alguien por estar corriendo.


	2. CAPITULO 2: La Propuesta

**CAPITULO 2: La Propuesta**

-Hola Haruna, porque tanta prisa? - dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Hola Goenji - dije mientras me levantaba del suelo. Ese día no quería encontrarme con él pues aun no tenia respuesta a su propuesta

_/Flashback/_

_Después de hablar con Natsumi y de terminar el encargo me decidí a dirigirme a mi casa, en el camino me encontré con Kido y Goenji._

_-Hola Haruna- dijo Kido._

_-Hola Kido, hola Goenji-dije._

_-Hola- dijo Goenji secamente._

_-Haruna ¿A dónde vas?-dijo Kido con un tono algo preocupado._

_-A casa -le conteste de inmediato sin pensar._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- dijo Goenji "de hecho quiero ir solo contigo Haruna, pero con Kido aquí no puedo ser tan evidente". Y se había quedado pensativo._

_-"Que estará pensando Goenji" No es necesario- dije después de un rato en silencio._

_-Insisto, en acompañarte- dijo Kido._

_-Está bien-dije rendida no podía seguir discutiendo había tenido un día muy cansado. Y lo que más quería era llegar a mi casa a dormir._

_Nos dirigimos a la casa, entre y en cuando cerré la puerta se marcharon, fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich, y cuando me lo iba a comer alguien llamo a la puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie así que tome mi sándwich y abrí la puerta._

_-Hola Haruna, será que puedo acompañarte un rato es que está a punto de llover y se me olvidaron las llaves de casa- dijo._

_-Hola Goenji, si claro pasa, estás en tu casa- dije con algo de nervios y de duda._

_-Gracias en serio Haruna- dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_-No es nada en serio- dije. En ese momento comenzó a llover muy fuerte._

_Encendí el televisor y coloque una película de terror, le di a Goenji una bebida y me senté en el otro lado del sofá a ver la película. Estaba nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que estaba absolutamente sola en mi casa con un chico que no fuera Kido. _

_Cuando comenzaron las escenas de terror yo quedaba en shock, no reaccionaba con miedo, ni terror, más bien con gran sorpresa. Aun que empecé a notar que Goenji se me acercaba cada vez más, lo que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, me sudaban las manos cada vez que notaba que estaba mas y mas cerca. Cuando acabo la película ya estaba pegado a mí y no lo podía evitarlo._

_En ese momento me miro a la cara y me quito el plato que tenía en las manos y lo puso en la mesa, tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos, en el instante que parpadeé se fue la luz. En eso_

_-Esto no Salió como lo pensé- dijo con un tono de burla y decepción._

_-A que te refieres? – dije con un tono más calmado._

_-Bueno tengo que confesarte la verdad de porque estoy aquí- dijo y luego suspiro._

_-eehh?_

_-Mira Haruna. La verdad no se me quedaron las llaves – las saco del bolsillo y las puso sobre mis manos- La verdad también es que cuando mirábamos la película, yo quería que te diera miedo para que me abrazaras, pero pensé que no lo hacías, porque no estábamos cerca, por eso me acerque poco a poco a ti – tomo sus llaves las guardo y tomo de nuevo mis manos- Haruna lo que quiero decir es…¿quieres ser mi…novia?_

_Como no había luz no lo podía ver ni él a mí, así que no noto que yo estaba temblando de nervios. _

_-Goenji yo…. Ehh_

_-Haruna no me tienes que responder en este momento, puedes responderme cuando ya tengas clara tu respuesta- dijo con rapidez notando mi duda._

_Suspire y dije – gracias Goenji._

_/Fin del flashback/_

-Si tengo prisa es tarde para llegar a clases.

-No es cierto si todavía falta 15 minutos y solo estamos a una calle-dijo en tono de burla.

-Si, pero quede de llegar más temprano para hablar con Handa sobre los asuntos del partido de hoy - dije algo nerviosa, además fue lo único que se me ocurrió inventarle para salir de ese apuro. no le quería que no deseaba hablar con él.

-Aaahh bueno entonces andando, vamos- dijo algo deprimido y serio al mismo tiempo "porque siempre con Handa porque no conmigo, eso no es justo yo soy mejor que él".

-Bueno vamos.

Llegamos y ahí me aleje de Goenji, y me fui con Handa hablar aparte, para que Goenji no sospechara de mentira. Handa era uno de los chicos mas lindos que conocía, además de que era mi mejor amigo y cómplice en lo que hacía, por lo que decidió ayudarme en mi mentirilla piadosa, el ya tenía novia, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, además de que tiene mucha confianza en Handa, por lo que ella no sospecharía de que él la estuviera engañando conmigo, por lo que mi amistad con él era tranquila y de mucha confianza.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando llego Endo corriendo con Natsumi de la mano, mientras ella con la otra mano sujetaba a Aki. A las pobres les faltaba la respiración.

-Hola, chicos. Casi que no llegamos a tiempo-dijo Endo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Veo que este muy bien acompañado capitán.-dijo Handa mirando cómo se sujetaban de la mano.

-Así chicos quiero que sepan algo-dijo Endo con una gran sonrisa.

-Y que es?- dijo Kido mientras se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Natsumi y yo ahora somos novios-dijo mientras la tiro hacia él y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras ella se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-Felicidades Endo, que bueno que por fin se lo dijiste ya me estaba aburriendo de que me acosaras con ese tema- dijo Handa con un tono entre la burla y sarcasmo.

-Si -dijo mientras giraba la cabeza con leve sonrojo en la cara y una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya me voy a mi salón antes que el profesor llegue, nos vemos en un rato-dije mientras me separaba de los chicos en el pasillo, para poder llegar a mi salón de clase.

Yo voy en primer año, mientras que los demás chicos están en segundo, ya que, bueno soy un año menor que ellos.

Llegue al salón, me dirigí a mi puesto y colgué mi bolso al espaldar de la silla, tome asiento, en ese momento la profesora M. J. entro al salón, ella nos dictaba ingles; era alta, delgada, de cabello rubio totalmente liso y de ojo claros de igual color que su cabello, ella era querida por todo el curso, pero a mí no me agradaba nada, ella nunca cumplía lo que prometía. A mí siempre era la única que miraba con frialdad en sus ojos, a la que no me pasaba ni el más mínimo error. Yo sabía el motivo de ello. La descubrí pasando información a Kageyama, en un auto que se estaciono al frente de la escuela creo que era sobre los partidos de Raimon, ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí al frente observándola, creo que eso fue una gran imprudencia de mi parte. Ella llego al colegio entre el día en que el profesor Suguru Fuyukai se fue de la escuela y el día en que Kido se paso a esta institución. Ese mismo día en que llego fue que le paso la información que el antiguo profesor dejo en su salón, el salón donde ella da clases ahora.

La clase paso tranquila, sonó la campana y me dirigí al club de futbol, a esperar a los chicos, al entrenador Hibiki, Aki y Natsumi; Para dirigirnos al estadio. Cuando llego el bus subimos y nos dirigimos al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la final del Torneo de Futbol Frontera. Llegamos muy rápido, y los chicos entraron a los vestidores a cambiarse. Todos entraron menos Goenji.

Goenji se acerco a mí lo que me puso muy nerviosa.

-Haruna, espero que ya tengas tu respuesta, estoy impacienté por escucharla- dijo el casi aprisionándome contra un rincón.

-Goenji que tal si hablamos después del partido, de esto- dije y me zafé de él y me fui con Aki a la cancha, mis manos aun sudaban fríamente y mi cuerpo seguía temblando, esa siempre era mi reacción cuando estaba con él.

No se pero con Goenji siempre me sentí diferente a comparación de las demás chicos, lo veía tan fuerte, tan seguro, con mucha confianza, sin miedo, pero a la vez cariñoso cuando se trataba de su hermana Yuuka. Tenía mi mente estaba hecha un caos por un lado me atraía y por el otro no estaba segura si tenía un sentimiento mas grande que una simple amistad por él.

Durante el partido tuvieron mucha desventaja los de La Secundaria Zeus eran muy fuerte era como si su energía fuera ilimitada, el poder de sus tiros era grandioso. Al medio tiempo nuestro equipo estaba muy agotado y las timado, pero al segundo tiempo las cosa dieron un gran giro. Al final Endo logro completar su gran técnica La Mano Demoníaca, ganando el partido con 4-3 en el marcador.

Mientras se cambiaban, me di cuenta que ya tenía que darle una respuesta que ya no podía tomarme más tiempo, así que por fin tome mi decisión, una decisión que no tenía que seguir pensando más.

* * *

Perdón por la demora se que lo debí subir el 17 de noviembre, pero no tenia conexión a Internet. Creo que mi historia esta siguiendo el orden de la serie original, no se si mejor salirme del contexto ustedes que piensan. Que opinan de M.J la saco o la sigo agregando a la historia.

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE SI ME PERTENECIERA ATSUYA SEGUIRÍA VIVO.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

Al final ya tome mi decisión tal vez con esta, mi mente se aclararía y después puede que me arrepienta o estar feliz por haberla tomado, pero por ahora estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Al salir del estadio, nos fuimos todos a almorzar y después fuimos a comer un helado al parque, al llegar ahí estaba dispuesta a hablar con Goenji para darle mi respuesta. Al final me acerque a la banca donde estaba él y Endo platicando.

-Hola chicos-dije tratando de ocultar muy bien mi nerviosismo

-Hola Haru-chan- dijo Endo, el y yo ya teníamos mucha confianza por lo que solo él, Handa y Kido, eran los únicos chicos que me llamaban así de vez en cuando.

-Hola- dijo Goenji, viendo hacia otro lado

-Goenji necesito hablar contigo- dije, haciendo que él me volteara a ver

-Está bien te escucho-me dijo. Endo seguía ahí sentado mirándonos fijamente, a veces es tan lento y inocente en algunas cosas que me dan ganas de reír. Pero este momento no era para risas.

-Endo me puedes dejar un momento a solas con Goenji por favor- se lo dije viendo de la manera más comprensible que pude en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?- dijo, Goenji volteo a verlo con una mirada que te dice "lárgate". Al parecer lo comprendió.

-Bueno está bien me voy, no lleguen tarde para la cena- dijo y se fue, quedándome nuevamente sola con Goenji

Ya lo habíamos perdido de vista cuando, me senté a su lado, y ya empecé a temblar por dentro, llena de nerviosismo, con un silencio incomodo que nos invadía.

-Y bien de que querías hablarme-dijo Goenji con un suave tono de voz.

-Bueno de la propuesta que me hiciste- dije y voltee a verlo, tratando de encontrar su mirada.

-Ahh, en serio, e-entonces q-que… decidiste?-dijo y volteo a verme, su mirada era como la que le daba a Yuuka cuando iba al hospital, era dulce algo que me puso un poco más nerviosa aun, pero bueno me arriesgaría para aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Bueno decidí que, de acuerdo, s-si… quiero, si quiero ser tu… novia- dije, nunca antes había hablado con tanto nerviosismo pero quería intentarlo quería saber si lo que sentía por él era amor ó si me podía llegar a enamorar de él, ó darme cuenta que lo que siento por él nunca llegara a ser amor verdadero.

* * *

**_Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto que pude sobretodo los fines de semana que es cundo no tengo que ir a estudiar y me pudo acostar mas tarde y no me quitan el computador por usarlo a altas horas de la noche o madrugada. _**

**_Me tarde porque no tenia inspiración._**

**_Por favor dejen Review o comentarios, aunque se de una sola palabra, nadie los va a matar por eso._**

**_POSDATA: Inazuma Eleven, no es mio si lo fuera aria que Aki se olvidara de Endo y le pusiera atencion a Ichinose. (después de todo, Endo se casa con Natsumi en el GO)_**


End file.
